Invader Ehren
by Marioninja1
Summary: Several years after Invader Zim, a new Irken shows up. This extremely odd Irken is Erhen. Read and review, and yes, I know I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

The screen said only a few words, though it was all they needed to know:

Ehren: Failed Irken Invader drop-out. Anti-Irken Empire. Tall. Nearly twenty human years old.

Zim: Failure Irken Invader. Loyal to the Tallest. Still on Earth. Taller than expected. Nearly twenty human years old.

"I'm guessing that's important?" The Purple Tallest asked.

"Very important, actually." The Red Tallest said. "Killing two very annoying birds with one stone is a good idea."

"Do it, then." Purple said, tossing a nacho into his mouth. "I'm surprised Zim isn't dead yet."

Red shrugged, pressing the big red button he had installed just for this moment. "Luck, maybe?"

*

The car must've been going fifty miles an hour down the road, swerving left and right randomly. Inside the car, the human in dress shirt, tie, and pants was screaming, smashing against the walls as the green-skinned man drove the car.

Yep. Zim was trying to get his driver's license.

"Human! Give me the license of driving!" Zim screeched, making the car do a donut, then slamming on the gas again.

"Stop the car and I'll do whatever you want! Just don't kill me!" The instructor screamed, throwing up in the back seat. Zim literally kicked the brake, flinging the instructor through the front windshield.

"Thank you, Earth worm instructor." Zim smiled.

*

Ehran woke up to the sound of an erratic beeping, rubbing his eyes.

"Master, the alarm is going off." Nora said. Nora was his SIR bot...or, rather, a girl version of it. He'd found a mostly-destroyed SIR bot and put Her personality in it after...Ehren shivered, but got back to business quickly. He'd get his revenge...eventually.

"Which alarm, Nora?" Ehran asked, sitting up and looking at the screen.

"The distress beacon, Ehren." Nora said.

"What? There's others left?" Ehren asked.

"I doubt this is anything more than a poorly-thought trap." Nora said, then looked at Ehren's excited facial expression. "I will chart a course for Earth, then. Don't get your hopes up, though. I don't want you getting hurt again."

"It'll be okay, Nora." Ehren said, smiling at the little black SIR bot with green white eyes. Those had been Nora's old favorite colors, and Ehren paid top dollar to get the robot looking like that. "G'night, Nora."

"Good night, Ehren." Nora said, turning back to the controls.

*

Dib remembered when he used to try to stop Zim from conquering Earth, then remembered they day he quit. He was just thinking of how he could stop Zim and realized: the alien could barely tie his shoes! How is he going to take over the Earth? Dib now only bullied Zim in Hih Skool.

'Ah well. It's not like any more Aliens are coming to Earth.' Dib thought, walking through the halls.

*

Gaz watched her stupid brother walk through the hallway, big head probably full of ideas about how to torture Zim. Zim didn't really deserve it, Gaz believed (not that Gaz would tell anyone; it was harder to become popular when this was your first year at Hih Skool.) Gaz was wearing tight black jeans, boots, and a sleeveless black shirt. It was near summer, and the heat was making itself known. She was hoping something would happen, like some of the stuff that happened when she was a kid.

'Screw it.' Gaz thought. 'That won't happen again. Who am I kidding?'


	2. Chapter 2

Nora's ship broke through the atmosphere of Earth easily, and Ehren could barely hold in his excitement. "Just think! Another one of us, Nora!"

"Another one of you, you mean. I've got her voice and personality, but I'm not her." Nora said.

"You say that, but you even remember what she did. I prefer to think that-" Ehren began, but an alarm went off.

"Missiles approaching." Nora said, her eyes turning red as she kicked into 'business mode', as Ehren called it. "Commencing evasive maneuvers."

"What are our chances of survival?" Ehren asked.

"One-hundred percent." Nora said.

"Oh? Really? What's our chances of wrecking?" Ehren asked.

"One-hundred per-" Nora was interrupted as several missiles smashed into the ship. Ehren grabbed Nora and shielded her with his body as the ship smashed into the ground.

*

Gaz had just lit up a cigarette when she saw a ball made of flame smash into the park, not a mile from where she was standing. She blew smoke out of her mouth, sighing, though she truly was excited about what this might mean. She stood, dropping the cigarette and putting it out with her boot heel, then walked towards the smoking wreck of a ship.

*

"Ehren, get up." Nora urged, lightly pushing on Ehren's chest.

"The...signal." Ehren said, struggling to stand up. The ship's side was completely burst open, and he crawled through the open side, the metal cutting his skin. He grabbed his special PAK and put it on, metal straps surrounding his chest and arms. "We need to...find the...others." Ehren coughed.

"Ehren, you're barely conscious!" Nora said.

Ehren fell to the ground, passing out. Nora muttered "Crap," her white robotic eyes scanning for any humans. She knew why Ehren would want to find others like him, but she couldn't understand why.

'Yes you do. I was one before...' Nora thought, then scolded herself. 'I'm a robot SIR unit, nothing more, nothing less.' Nora sighed, then noticed the human running to the wreckage. "Stop, human!" Nora shouted, wishing he had guns.

"I can help you." Gaz said. "I've seen Irkens before."

The machine part of Nora said the risk wasn't worth it. However, the Irken part needed to save Ehren. "He isn't a normal Irken, human. Who are you?"

"Gaz Membrane. I know Zim." Gas said. "Bring this alien to my house."

"His name's Ehren." Nora said.

*

"Hello, Almighty Tallest. Uh, why did you call Zim?" Zim asked, looking at the screen.

"There's an anti-Irken assassin after you, to stop you from completing the mission!" Red said.

"WHAT?! Someone DARES defy Zim?" Zim shouted.

"Yeah." Purple chuckled. "And, like, he wants to kill you."

"ZIM WILL KILL HIM FIRST! Do not worry, Tallest. The assassin won't stop my mission!" Zim said, running off.

"He's gotten a bit taller." Purple noted.

"He's only five feet." Red said.

"Still." Purple said, turning the connection off.


	3. Chapter 3

Nora watched Gaz put bandages on Ehren's muscular torso. They'd taken his modified PAK and shirt off, and Gaz used her limited medical ability to keep him from bleeding all over the place.

"It'll be okay, Ehren." Nora whispered, stroking one of Ehren's antennae once Gaz had finished putting bandages on him. Nora put her head on the side of his face as Gaz walked in, drinking a soda.

"You like him, don't you?" Gaz asked.

"I don't have emotions. I'm a ro-"

"Bullshit. You don't act anything like Zim's robot, and no normal robot would talk like that to their master." Gaz said.

Nora sighed. "Nora and Ehren were almost a thing before Nora died."

"But you are Nora." Gaz said.

"No, I have Nora's personality and memories." Nora said. "That doesn't make me Nora."

"Tell me about it." Gaz said.

"Okay, but only because Ehren needs your help." Nora said. "Ehren and Nora were two of a special kind of Irkens: naturally born, no PAKs installed in their back, just to see what would happen. They tried killing the 'Irken Rejects', what they began calling them, and Ehren's desperately been trying to find them. We came to Earth because of a Distress Signal."

"And got shot down?" Gaz asked.

"Doesn't humanity have missile launchers?" Nora asked.

"Dad installed some to shoot down Santa one year." Gaz said.

"Who's Santa?" Nora asked.

"Some fat guy who gives toys to boys and girls." Gaz said.

"We got shot down by missiles meant for _him_?" Nora asked incredulously.

"They're really high-powered."

"Really? Jeez, your dad must hate Santa." Nora said.

"They go way back." Gaz said. "Go on with your story."

"Alright. Ehren and Nora had been running around, trying to find other members. They'd been getting closer and closer. They'd almost kissed on the mission before Nora died. But, anyways, the guy they wanted to save died, Nora died, and Ehren was able to get her personality and memories into me, a broken SIR unit." Nora said.

"Why aren't you colored like GIR?" Gaz asked.

"Specially colored. Black and white were Nora's favorite colors." Nora said. "You think Ehren'll be okay?"

"Shit, I don't have any experience with medicine. I only know he's alive because he's breathing." Gaz said.

*

"Ehren!" Nora, the real Nora, shouted, pushing me out of the way just as one of the Irken shot at us. I heard a scream as a large part of her was incinerated. I crawled over to her, squeezing her hand as her dark-green blood spilled everywhere.

"Nora, it'll be okay." I said, tearing up. I slowly took two things from my pocket: a syringe and a SIR bot. "I never thought about using this on you. I-I thought I'd be the one to die." I took some of her blood from inside of her and put it into the SIR bot's head. "Goodbye, Nora." I said, putting my forehead against Nora, my tears falling onto her cheeks.

"I love you." Nora rasped, but died before I could say 'I love you' back. I turned on the SIR bot, and it's eyes lit up.

"Master?" It asked. It was black and white: Nora's favorite colors.

"No. I'm Ehren. And you're Nora." I said, wiping my eyes. "They'll think I'm dead, so they'll send a team out to collect my body. We need to leave soon."

*

Ehren's eyes shot open, looking around the room.

"Calm down, Ehren." Nora said as Ehren sat up, holding his injured side.

"Where are we?" Ehren asked.

"A human's house. She knows about the Irken Empire." Nora said as the door opened. "Speak of the Devil."

"'Bout time." Gaz said.


	4. Chapter 4

Ehren walked into his base that he'd set up a few moments ago. He'd gotten modern Irken technology from a few contacts he had, so he'd been able to disguise himself as a normal 'Goth' human.

"Ehren, what are we going to do?" Nora asked. "The Distress Signal was shut off as soon as we wrecked."

"We're going to fix the ship and leave." Ehren said. "It was probably a trap anyway. I'll start going to 'Hih Skool' tomorrow."

Dib watched Gaz throw several dark-green stained bandages.

"What happened?" Dib asked.

"Nothing." Gaz said, washing her hands.

Ehren walked into Hih Skool, looking around as he walked to his first class. He'd gotten everything sorted out last night on the internet, along with finding out about human customs. Ehren was in the first classroom when a short kid with green skin and black hair walked in, looking around nervously.

'Wait,' Ehren thought. 'Green skin? That has to be-'

A tall, big-headed kid pushed Zim, and Zim shouted "DO NOT TOUCH ZIM, FILTHY EARTH WORM!"

'That was definitely Zim.' Ehren thought.

"Quiet!" An old lady said, slithering into the room. "We have a new student. His name is Aaron."

"It's Ehren, actually." Ehren said.

"Shut up. I'm Ms. Bitters, and I've been teaching most of the class since they were in normal Skool." Ms. Bitters said.

"The bat just won't die." A girl with purple hair said, and her chair quickly fell into the floor. When her seat came back up, there was nothing on it.

"I've always hated Zita." Ms. Bitters said as Ehren began to shake.

Ehren poked the 'food' on his plate as he walked, completely sure (by what little he knew about human food) that this was poison. He saw Zim, looking around as he sat alone.

"Hey. Zim, right?" I asked.

"How does this human worm know of ZIM!?" Zim shouted.

"Uh, they said your name during the roll call." Ehren said.

"What has this 'roll call' said about Zim?" Zim asked.

"Nothing, really. But your green skin and no ears tells volumes about you." Ehren said. "You're Irken, just like me. And I need help."

"Irken? You are Irken?" Zim asked.

"Yeah." Ehren said, having no idea whatsoever that Zim thought there was only two Irkens on Earth: the assassin and himself.

"Thank you, assassin. I know who you ARE!" Zim shouted as he hit Ehren in the face, causing him to stumble backwards, Irken blood gushing.

"What the-" Ehren said right before Zim tried to roundhouse-kick him. Ehren ducked, then shot up, headbutting Zim.

"Stop fighting!" A girl said, running between Zim and Ehren, but was hit by Zim in the process of trying to ease the two fighting Irkens.

"You cad!" Ehren shouted, kicking Zim in the teeth.

"What's a cad?" One of the students watching asked.

"Regency-era swear word, meaning a man who doesn't treat women properly*." Ehren said, taking a punch to the gut.

**[A/N *Almost directly from Urban Dictionary.]**

Ms. Bitters slithered into the lunchroom, and looked at the three students that were bleeding. Ehren took off running, while Zim ran after him.

"You okay, sweetie?" Ms. Bitters asked, surprising everyone in the lunchroom.

"Yeah mom." Clarissa Bitters said, standing up.

**A/N That, readers, is a twist/reference (Clarissa= Song by Mindless Self Indulgence.)**


	5. Chapter 5

"How'd Skool go?" Nora asked, preoccupied with a piece of machinery she was working on.

"Ugh. Zim's chased me nearly all the way home." Ehren said.

"Really? Oh, you're bleeding." Nora said, finally turning around.

"You think I should go back to Hih Skool later?" Ehren asked.

"I doubt it, unless they send the police here." Nora said. Ehren went over to the fridge and opened it, taking out a soda.

"I don't think anyone really cares that much about the fight, anyways." Ehren said, taking a sip of the soda.

Gaz was fuming by the time she left skool. That freakin' alien-Ehren- almost pushed her down when she got out of the bathroom! She walked angrily all the way to his generic-looking base and kicked the door with her boots.

"Hello?" Ehren asked, opening the door. Gaz hit him in the eye just as he recognized her, knocking the contact out. "What the crap?"

"You nearly knocked me down!" Gaz shouted.

"So you hit me?" Ehren asked.

Gaz shifted her weight to her other leg. "Yeah."

"Is that perfectly rational?"

"...Not exactly." Gaz admitted.

"Uh, Ehren, she's a teenage girl. She's got a lot going on, just like all other teenage humans." Nora said.

"Really? Huh." Ehren said.

"What?" Gaz asked.

"That's what I went through. You know about how I was born, don't you?" Ehren asked.

"Yeah." Gaz said. Born normally, not through tubes, didn't have PAKs installed, blah, blah, blah.

"That means humans and Irkens are more alike than I thought. Probably meant nothing to you, but still." Ehren said, then took out car keys. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"You got a car?" Gaz asked, and Ehren took a roll of human dollar bills out of his pocket.

"I just happen to be loaded." Ehren said.

"How did you get...that's none of my business, is it?" Gaz asked.

"Nope." Ehren said, walking to his car. As soon as he started the car music started playing.

"What the hell is this?" Gaz asked.

"Frank Sinatra. What, you don't like Frankie?" Ehren asked.

"Try this out." Gaz said, putting another CD in.

"What is this?" Ehren asked.

"Mindless Self Indulgence." Gaz said.

"I'll, ah, pretend I know who they are." Ehren said. "What song is this?"

"F***ot."

"Alright, then." Ehren said, looking at Gaz's shirt.

"Are you ogling me?"

"What's that mean?"

"Staring at my boobs."

"What are those?"

"Christ, it's like talking to a freakin' kid." Gaz sighed.

"What's that?" Ehren asked, cracking up.

"Screw you." Gaz said.

**A/N: Not sure how I feel about this chapter. Not much going on in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ehren followed Gaz's directions, stopping in front of a park.

"Thanks Ehren." Gaz said as a song started playing over the radio.

_Walking off that stage tonight  
I know what you're thinking  
"He stands alone because he's high on himself"  
But if you only knew.._

"See you later, Gaz." Ehren said as she shut the door. Gaz walked off to a group of other humans, all with a skull on their shirt.

_I was terrified and would you mind if I  
sat next to you and watched you smile  
So many kids but I only see you  
And I don't think you notice me_

A man in normal clothes walked up to Gaz, shouting at her. Ehren immediately sat up when he hit her in the stomach. But Gaz didn't fight back.

_Well I've seen your boyfriend  
and I don't think he treats you right_

Ehren began to open the door as the song said a few more lyrics:

_But that's none of my business is it?_

"Piss off." Ehren said, turning off the radio and getting out of the car. "What do you think you're doing?"Ehren yelled, noticing the people with skulls on their shirts ran off, leaving the Gaz, who was curled up on the ground, with this guy.

"Mind your own business!" The man shouted.

"It's my business now!" Ehren growled, walking up to him.

"She's my girlfriend!" The guy said.

"Oh well, that makes it all right." Ehren said sarcastically, then headbutted the guy. _Hard._ He fell down, knocked out. Ehren helped Gaz up, holding her arm as we went to the car. "Who the hell was that guy?"

"My boyfriend." Gaz said, holding her stomach.

"You don't hit him like you hit me?" Ehren asked.

"No." Gaz said.

"Humans are odd." Ehren said, starting the car. "Do you want to go home?"

"Sure." Gaz muttered, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey." Ehren said, patting her on the back. "It's not your fault he's a dick. Besides, I doubt he'll go near you again. We're still at the park, and he's still knocked out, so killing him isn't out of the question."

Gaz laughed. "Let's just leave him there."

Ehren smiled. "Alright, then."

GIR drank pudding out of his foot as Zim paced the lab, wondering how to kill the assassin, muttering things like 'preemptive strike' and 'scorched-earth response.'

"I've got it!" Zim shouted. "I'll find his contact, then get answers from whatever dirty human knows about him! Then, I will-"

"Zim, you could just attack him at skool." The computer said.

Zim punched a monitor. "I will attack him at skool!"


	7. Chapter 7

Ehren walked into Hih Skool, looking around corners to make sure Ms. Bitters wasn't waiting to kill him.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Gaz asked, walking up behind Ehren.

Ehren jumped, then exhaled when he was it wasn't Ms. Bitters. "Black's the prettiest color in the rainbow." Ehren looked down at his black jeans, black shirt, and watch that put a hologram over him, giving him normal-looking skin and ears (the hair and eyes were a wig and contacts, though.)

"Black isn't in the rainbow." Gaz said.

"It should be." Ehren said, then jumped as he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"It's not Ms. Bitters." Gaz said.

Ehren sighed. "I'm gonna freakin' have a heart attack!" Ehren looked at the person who grabbed his shoulder. She had dark hair that was tucked behind her ears, pale skin, and didn't seem very comfortable talking.

"Hi." She said.

"Uh, hi." Ehren said. "Sorry about me freaking out."

"Ehren, that's Clarissa." Gaz said.

"That's a nice name." Ehren said with a smile.

"Clarissa Bitters, daughter of Ms. Bitters." Gaz said.

Clarissa seemed to hold her breath. "So?" Ehren asked. "What's up?"

Clarissa smiled shyly. "Not much. I-I got Mo-Ms. Bitters to get angry at Zim, not you."

"Thanks." Ehren said, then noticed the black eye Clarissa said. "Zim hit you hard, didn't he?"

Clarissa's face burned red. "I-It's nothing."

"So, is Ms. Bitters really your mom?" Ehren asked.

"No. I was adopted." Clarissa said, and the bell rang.

"See you later, Clarissa." Ehren said, giving a small smile before he left for his homeroom. Clarissa walked, holding her books up to her chest, though she felt much, much better than she had a few moments ago. She didn't have many friends- if any. Now, she had a new one...that wasn't too hard to look at, either.

"Ehren, you do understand what 'popularity' means, right?" Gaz asked as they walked the halls to their next class.

"Barely." Ehren said.

"You understand what 'freak' means, right?" Gaz asked.

"Is this going somewhere?" Ehren asked.

"Yeah. If you hang out with Clarissa, your popularity is going to drop like a rock." Gaz said.

"Don't they teach humans that everyone is equal?" Ehren asked.

"Yeah, but we don't learn very well. Point is, hanging out with Clarissa isn't a good idea." Gaz said.

"Yeah, it is. She seems like a nice girl." Ehren said.

"If you hang out with her, I can't be seen with you." Gaz said.

"Then you'd better turn invisible soon." Ehren said. "I mean, I understand where you're coming from, but I don't care about popularity."

Gaz exhaled angrily and walked off.

"Your class isn't that way." Ehren said.

"I'll find another way." Gaz said.

** A/N: I'm starting to think of Clarissa as looking like Hinata from Naruto (Oddly enough, I haven't watched Naruto in forever.)**


End file.
